


Wanting S'more

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony D., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs makes Tony's birthday unique. Food play within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting S'more

S'mores are do it yourself "cakes" for lack of a better term. They consist of two graham (sweet) crackers, which hold a piece of chocolate and a marshmallow. The marshmallows are grilled over an open fire in most cases, so that when the sandwich is put together, the chocolate is melted.

Gibbs set everything out with an appreciative nod. He'd done damned good this year. Arranged on a special wheeled table Gibbs had dragged into Tony's bedroom were the at home s'mores making kit, overfilled with marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers, and an ice cream maker. Tony had a wicked sweet tooth and had been moaning all day about how this was the fifth birthday with no cake. He carefully didn't mention that he'd turned forty today and the team had actually behaved and not brought that up. Today. Gibbs was sure they'd needle Tony about it tomorrow.

The day had been relatively quiet and the team had left on time. Tony had looked so disappointed when Gibbs had begged off on dinner, telling Tony to take Abby instead. He had a lot of preparations to make, and Tony had no idea. Tony reluctantly agreed to go to dinner, his expression sad, his eyes that mossy green that told Gibbs without words how upset he was. Gibbs would make it up to him. Oh hell, he'd _more_ than make it up to him!

Gibbs dipped a finger into the ice cream maker and sampled. It had taken some doing to get the birthday cake flavor just right. It was perfect now, the little sprinkles and ribbon of frosting he'd put in at the end making the thing taste like a colder and wetter cake.

Gibbs scooped up a small blob of ice cream and placed it on his wrist, watching it melt. Before it was done, he licked it up, nodding appreciatively. It melted smoothly, which would work perfectly for his purposes.

Gibbs heard the front door open and Tony stomping inside. Any moment now he'd see…

"Oh!" Tony's voice echoed through the apartment and Gibbs stifled a snicker. DiNozzo must have seen the neat pile of Gibbs' clothes on the table. His steps became quicker and Tony threw the bedroom door open.

"Gibbs!"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs drawled. He knew that the table and him standing naked beside it had to be blowing Tony's mind. Tony looked from the table, to Gibbs, and back again and Gibbs busied himself with setting the small pot that served as marshmallow roasting point alight. He slipped a grid on top of the pot and nodded in satisfaction.

"But I…" Tony stood in the doorway, seemingly lost for words at the moment. "You had an emergency… I had dinner…with Abbs. No dessert."

"Mmmhmmm," Gibbs replied, motioning to the bed.

"You…I…" Tony shook his head and grinned. "You didn't forget…"

"You really think I would?"

Tony shook his head.

"Didn't think so. Get naked and on the bed. I only had a burger for dinner and I'm hungry for dessert."

Tony drifted closer and motioned to the kit. "S'mores? And ice cream."

"S'mores the Gibbs way and home-made ice cream. Get naked, Tony." He ran a hand through Tony's hair and nipped his lower lip. "I'm hungry and I want to eat Birthday Boy."

"Sounds like there should be a comma in there, Boss." Tony said. Gibbs gave him a very intense look and Tony gulped hard, a little happy sound emerging from somewhere deep in his throat.

Gibbs watched as Tony completely stripped down. Like DiNozzo, Gibbs was already half hard, the presence of his boy working on his lust and desire. "C'mere," he whispered, holding Tony close for the first time today. There was a hell of a lot of emotion swirling in DiNozzo's eyes and Gibbs wanted to kiss the worry away.

"You okay?" he asked softly. When Tony's eyes took on that eerie look, Gibbs gently tapped the back of Tony's head. "The truth. We don't do that in bed. We're real with each other."

"I…" Tony shrugged, looking chagrinned. "Forty, Boss. Middle aged. Can't deny it any more."

"Gibbs," Gibbs said quietly. "Remember, no 'boss' in here. No 'boss' when we're alone. Equals." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Forty isn't so bad, Tony. You're in great shape and you look…"

Tony sighed, pulling away from the embrace, but tugging on Gibbs' hand. As one, they moved to the bed, Gibbs sitting beside Tony. "When you're a kid, you have these goals. By twenty I'll be…By thirty…By forty…and I didn't reach those."

"What were they?" Gibbs asked quietly. Though they were knee to knee and thigh to thigh, he'd twisted his torso so that he could look at DiNozzo.

"Fatherhood," Tony said quietly, the skin around his eyes tightening. "Maybe married even though…" He gestured at Gibbs. "Maybe not a special agent…I don't know any more. What were unrealistic dreams. Pro sports, model girlfriends…and what was real."

"You know what's real," Gibbs assured softly. "You, me, we're real. Your career, that's real." He couldn't touch on the fatherhood portion, not yet, maybe not ever. "Not married, but…"

"But?"

"You have someone here with ya…more than ya don't." They'd never defined or put a name on what they had together. Companionship…lovers… "Is it enough?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony blinked a few times before nodding. "Yeah, it's enough! More than enough, Gibbs. I wasn't saying…"

"Know ya weren't," Gibbs assured, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulder. "We're okay, Tony. You know that."

"Yeah…yeah, I do," Tony said, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

"And forty looks good on ya."

"It does?" Tony asked, his smile becoming more genuine by the moment.

"Now lie back and let me celebrate." Gibbs placed a hand in the center of Tony's chest and eased him onto his back, then turned, tugging the wheeled table closer. Tony propped himself up, watching carefully as Gibbs selected a graham cracker and crushed it in his fist, the crumbs raining down on Tony's abdomen.

"Boss! What are you…"

"Celebrating." Gibbs said, tapping Tony's cock gently. "Don't move. I haven't eaten dessert yet."

Tony had never seen Gibbs like this, his eyes darkened with lust in this way. He watched as Gibbs skewered toasted a marshmallow and held it over the sterno pot, the graham cracker crumbs itching on his stomach.

Gibbs obviously liked his marshmallows charred and Tony's stomach muscles tensed in anticipation of that heat on his skin. He watched Gibbs select a square of chocolate and place it on the mound of crackers on his stomach. When Gibbs brought the skewer closer, Tony's whole body shivered.

"Steady, Tony. This'll go better if you're relaxed." Eyes wide, Tony watched Gibbs slide the gooey mass onto his stomach. It was warm, but it didn't burn, and the chocolate started melting immediately, filling the room with its scent.

Gibbs looked down, surveying his handiwork, and nodded. "Nice, DiNozzo. Ya look good."

Tony swallowed hard. "I do?"

"Uh huh. Good enough to eat."

Tony's cock gave a jump at that, some pre-come oozing out. Gibbs ran his thumb over the wetness and sucked it in, groaning appreciatively at the flavor.

"God, that is so hot," Tony managed. He could only watch as Gibbs leaned over and began eating the gooey concoction off his abdomen. The sensations were incredible—Gibbs' tongue dancing over his flesh, the gentle scrape of teeth as Gibbs scooped up sticky chocolate and marshmallow.

"Like that, dontcha?" Gibbs asked, that self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"God, yeah," Tony said, barely biting back his groan. His hand fell on Gibbs' head and he pulled him closer, body bucking upward, hand urging Gibbs' head lower.

"Not yet, Tony. Ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Tony asked and Gibbs grinned. "What about my s'mores, Gibbs?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and gave Tony a dramatic and overdone sigh, but began toasting Tony his own marshmallow. As it cooked, Tony stroked Gibbs' hard cock and his own, enjoying how Gibbs' legs shook as Tony started pumping harder.

"Enough," Gibbs said, his voice minutely unsteady. "Eat." Tony opened his mouth and Gibbs fed him the s'more. The sugary fluff of the marshmallow and the richness of the chocolate burst over Tony's taste buds and he groaned. Food and sex, there was nothing better.

Except Gibbs inside him, and that would happen eventually. Wouldn't it? Tony pulled back, chewing and swallowing quickly. "Gibbs, when can I have my present?"

"You are. You're getting your dessert and eating it too."

"Well, yeah, but…" Tony trailed off, shrugging. "I have needs, ya know, Boss."

"I know, _Boy_," Gibbs said, chuckling.

"Are you gonna?"

"You think I could resist?" When Gibbs's voice went that low and deep, Tony was completely lost. His hands tightened on both cocks. "But after we eat birthday cake."

"Birthday cake?" Tony lifted his head, looking around. He couldn't see any cake at all.

"Yup." Gibbs dipped a spoon into the ice cream machine and pulled out a lump of ice cream. "Made it myself. Taste."

Tony opened up obediently as the spoon came closer and closed his mouth around it. "Mmm!" Yellow cake, and sprinkles, and chunks of frosting blended together in a cold and creamy bite.

"Is it good?" Gibbs asked and from the look in his eyes, Tony knew Gibbs had already sampled it.

"Yeah, tastes just like cake."

"Wasn't gonna let ya down." Gibbs dipped the spoon back into the container and scooped out an even bigger spoonful, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he plopped it onto Tony's navel.

"Gibbs!"

"Mmm?" Gibbs followed the ice cream onto Tony's stomach and began lapping it off. When Tony's stomach was clean, Gibbs doused the sterno and scooped up another chunk of ice cream. "Tastes perfect on you."

"Yeah?" Tony asked, amusement in his voice.

"Oh yeah. Now lie back and let me give you the rest of your present." Gibbs' eyes darkened again and Tony gulped, nodding. He was putty in Gibbs' hands.

"Happy birthday, Tony. Gonna give ya some fireworks to end the night."

"Bring it on, Boss. You're gonna leave me wanting s'more."

Gibbs laugh was only muffled when he swallowed the ice cream and Tony's cock right down to the root. Tony wanted s'more all right. And he was getting it all.


End file.
